


Deserving

by frosty600



Series: Alternatively Verse [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal is smitten, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Slash, Will is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty600/pseuds/frosty600
Summary: Will isn't used to kindness.Hannibal isn't one to let that get in the way of getting what he wants.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Alternatively Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3. 
> 
> Please let me know if you think I need to add additional tags. :) I hope you enjoy this little one-shot in my a/u meeting verse
> 
> Also of course: I don't own Hannibal - sad but true

“You don’t have to keep making me lunch, you know,” Will murmured with a slightly self-conscious frown.

“A fact I am well aware of, Will,” Hannibal replied amicably as he stabbed a leaf of lettuce, drizzled with an exquisite dressing, a thin slice of shredded cheese clinging to the leaf. He brought the leaf to his mouth and bit into it as Will formulated his reply. Frown still furrowing his brow. The boy frowned far too often.

“So, why do it?”

The question came out sounding petulant, but Hannibal had sussed the boy out well enough to know that despite he tone. His underclassmen generally didn’t understand why Hannibal sort him out and brought him lunch he’d made by hand. In the younger boy’s mind. He didn’t deserve nice things, and no one had dissuaded his mistaken belief.

Hannibal would. No matter how long it took.

“Among other reasons,” Hannibal murmured after swallowing his bite and collecting more of his carefully prepared salad. Perfect for the hot weather they were having, “I find I enjoy providing nourishment for you.”

Will’s frown intensified, the harsh voice of his father whispering at him having him bristling, “I’m not a charity case!”

“I never intimated that you were,” Hannibal replied coolly, calmly setting his utensil down in the special bowl that was designed to keep a salad crisp and fresh, even in the heat of a bright sunny day like today.

Will flushed and looked down at his own barely touched salad. The meal Hannibal had made more of and put into a separate expensive looking bowl just for him.

Hannibal tilted his head slightly as he observed the younger boy, “Am I wrong in thinking that you have been giving up your own lunch for your canine friends benefit?”

“I-,”

“Just as I thought,” Hannibal nodded, Will’s wide eyed expression and increasing blush as he attempted to stutter out a response, answer enough, “Is it truly so bad that I don’t wish to see you go hungry? I didn’t think trying to dissuade you from giving up your lunch to Rusty would go over well. Nor did I think the offer of buying you lunch would go over any better. In fact,” he mused recalculating his impressions as he assimilated Will’s reaction to his ever growing room that Hannibal had dedicated to Will in his still formulating and evolving mind palace, “I think that would have gone over worse.”

Will hunched down, shoulders drooping as if burdened by a sudden weight. Weight of his words hitting true.

“The only other alternative was to simply make you a lunch along with my own,” Hannibal let out a sigh that was heavy with sadness. Not entirely feigned but not entirely honest either, “I didn’t realise you’d object to the idea so strongly.”

Will tensed, sitting up straight, granting Hannibal eye contact, blue eyes intense with his need to get his point across, “I don’t!” the exclamation almost punched from him in his urgency to refute Hannibal’s statement.

“You don’t?” Hannibal parroted, head tilting once more as he observed the younger boy, letting a touch of hope touch his face. Not at all above manipulating the younger boy to get the outcome he most desired.

“No. I…” Will hesitated. The words that he liked it. Liked that Hannibal made him lunch. Cared enough to make enough for him to partake in the same delicious meal Hannibal had made for himself, “It just seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to.”

The ‘for me’ left unsaid, but Hannibal heard loud and clear none the less. The older boy smiled, corners of his lips crooking up, eyes crinkling at the corners, “Not any more than making lunch for one Will,” he rebutted lightly, “Did you want me to stop?” he asked and observed Will’s reaction intently. Taking in the heavy swallow and unhappy clench of the younger boy’s jaw. His upbringing warring with his personal wants.

Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder at Will’s distaste for charity or rather accepting charity from others. Was it something from himself or an outside influence that had drilled the notion into the young impressionable boy’s head. Or just a reaction from his circumstances. Had previous offers of help been met with derision or betrayal? He was itching to find out. To reach inside and expose Will’s vulnerable centre.

And cup it between his hands and cradle it against his chest or consume it whole. Perhaps he’d end up doing both. If only to keep the endearing boy with him as a part of him for all time. There was so much about the younger boy that he was still trying to puzzle together that he wanted to sink his teeth into and mark irrevocably as his own.

“…No,” the response came soft and quiet. So soft that it was more a whisper.

Hannibal was more than tempted to have the boy say it again. Louder. To knowledge it properly and have it sink into the marrow of his bones that he wanted Hannibal’s kindness. The sustenance and care he was providing.

To firmly wedge open the door for all the other things he wished to eventually bestow on the boy. There was plenty of time for that however, and even the smallest of steps forward should be rewarded.

So, Hannibal smiled warmly, letting his pleasure at Will’s admittance shine through his mask to be unmistakable and was warmed by the bashful but warm smile Will gave him in return, “Eat your lunch Will,” he urged before unable able to resist adding the soft chastisement, “You’re far to skinny as it is.”

Will who’d just picked up his fork and stabbed at a cherry tomato paused, “I’m not.”

“You look like a stiff breeze would pick you up and cart you off,” Hannibal rebutted teasingly, “Not to worry. I’ll fatten you up in no time.”

Will huffed out a small disbelieving sound, before his lips twitched up into a crooked smile, “Not even my ol’ gran could manage that. And she was a real Southern lass at least that’s what da used to say.”

“None the less I’ll endeavour to try,” Hannibal flashed an amused grin, “I’d hate to lose you to a rogue gust.”

“Haha,” Will groused lightly, “I’m not that small,” he tugged a little self-consciously at his sleeve, “My clothes just make me look like it.”

“Perhaps,” Hannibal mused, allowing the younger boy his subterfuge, for now. He eyed Will’s slouched form as he finally tucked into the food, much to his satisfaction. His eyes focused on his mouth, watching fixatedly as a portion of the salad disappeared inside Will’s mouth, before he slid the prongs of the fork from his mouth as he slowly chewed. Savouring his mouthful.

Their eyes met and Will blushed before looking away almost immediately, “It’s good,” he murmured after he’d swallowed, “Really good,” he praised.

Hannibal grinned with his eyes and Will ducked his head spearing some more of his salad and bringing the portion to his lips. The two consuming their lunches in companionable silence broken only by the sounds of the schoolyard.

A little later Will watched, a heavy feeling in his gut that he didn’t’ want to put a name to as Hannibal collected his dishes and parted with a soft word of farewell and a smile before walking away, swiftly being joined by a couple of his fellow year mates who’d spotted him. Leaving Will feeling more alone than he was used to as he watched the older boy converse with them as they strolled away.

He did his best to swallow down the feeling, of course he wasn’t the only one in Hannibal’s life. He’d known that. He was lucky the older boy wanted to spend time with him at all. Let alone make him lunch because he fed his own to a stray dog…

Still, it was hard when they looked like they belonged with Hannibal standing beside him, walking with him. Compared to him, in clothes three sizes to big and patched up in more than one place. He shook his head at himself.

He’d never really cared what other people thought of what he looked like or rather. He’d pretended he didn’t care for so long. He didn’t anymore. It wasn’t like they ever liked him anyway. But Hannibal. Hannibal had a way of making him want to look better. Be better. He looked down at his clothes and wished he had something nicer to wear.

Something that actually fit him. His mind went to a small set of clothes, just as worn, but fit him better. But then if he did… it’d emphasis even more just how skinny he was. And Hannibal was already concerned with how skinny he looked with the oversized clothes. He’d hate to see Hannibal’s reaction if he actually saw what he looked like in fitted clothes. And his dad. He didn’t want his dad to get into trouble.

His dad who worked so hard to keep him clothed and fed and the lights on and water running. Leaving the man little to no time for himself or friends outside of the docks he worked. Always for longer and longer hours.

He didn’t want someone to think his dad wasn’t able to take care of him. Because he did and he could. It was just hard. How many times had he eaten and his dad hadn’t merely jesting that the calories in his whiskey was enough to fill him.

No, it was better this way. Will rubbed his pleasantly full tummy. He just hoped Hannibal really was a friend. Even if that’d mean it’d hurt more when inevitably it was time for him and his dad to pack up and leave.

He just. It’d be something to have one person outside of his dad who genuinely cared about him and wanted to spend time with him.

The bell rang and Will blinked. He hadn’t thought he’d been sat thinking so long. He got to his feet and trudged towards the school building and his next class.


End file.
